Sounds of Thunder
by XxXAnime4everXxX
Summary: After Dawn has won the title of Champion her mother forces her back to contest to make her daughter 'perfect'. But Dawn runs a away to find her only help- Volkner. But what happens when they fall in love while the police are after Dawn? Sparks will fly in this story! VolknerxDawn Dont like dont read! Pokemon! *DO NOT OWN IMAGE. IMAGE FROM DEVIANT ART*
1. Chapter 1

"Well it looks like we will have a rain shower tonight and tomorrow and probably the whole week here in Sunyshore city! Also the weather in Hearthome city will be beautiful in time for the contest that e-" The television was suddenly turned off.

Volkner stared out the window as the rain pellets hit his window with a slight tap. Knowing that the city will be flooded with this much rain he laid down on his couch by his Luxray sighing as he was planing on taking a week off.

"A week off from what? Battling weak trainers?" Volkner said to him self. The one person who brought his spark back had already won the title of champion and is now most likely back with her mother doing contest of some sort. Who would of thought that a 10 year old child could be this great at battling? But it has been years since he last saw her, perhaps 2 or 3? It didn't matter to him how many years it has been all he knew is that he missed her.

But he couldn't help but to think that maybe one day she will come back to sunny shore for a battle or to just go out for some coffee. That day has never come yet.

)))))Dawn(((((

"Dawn come out of there we must get ready for the contest at HeartHome City!" Dawn's mother complained to her already in a beautiful dress with her hair up in a fancy bun.

Dawn sat in her room with her usual outfit staring out her window. Her room was filled with trophies, photos, news paper articles and some posters of her idols. Dawn loved the rain. Every thing about it was fascinating to her. She ignored her mother's shouting and thought that it would be perfect to just get away.

Get away from all the problems she had with camera crews, contest, interviews and her crazy adoring fans. She loved the attention she was getting but it was too overwhelming. Dawn was still a child just wanting to live life. She knew she changed history when she won against Cynthia, and as her pokemon were entered in the hall of fame she knew life for her would be different. But she didn't expected this much.

The Contest her mother was entering her in, fans that wont leave her in peace, random battles that weren't worth her time. She just wanted to relax. As her mother was getting aggravated she burst through the door. Waking up her poor sleeping piplup with a shock sending him towards dawn.

"Dawn what the hell? We have a contest to get to that starts in 3 hours! We must get your pokemon ready, and you ready and-" Dawns mother was yelling while dawn cut her off.

"Mom I'm not going to the contest you can go by yourself I just want to alone with my pokemon and let them rest. I'm done with the camera crew chasing me, im done with every thing mom. SO just please leave me alone..." Dawn said and her voice lowered at the end.

As her mother stared at her daughter with anger she barked back "You choice this life style Dawn, you choice fame, you are a superstar who is making money by the day. Now you will listen to your mother and get ready. Because I'm the only one you have left. Your 'friends' left the day you became a champion. So if your going to be a champion then you going to have to start ACTING like a champion." Her mother left the room and slammed the door behind her.

"I don't need this." Dawn whispered to her self and stood up getting her bag. She put in her bag things she will need on the road. An umbrella, 2 extra sets of clothes, her six pokemon, a hair brush, some water, poke-food, regular food and a photo of her with her mother and father when she was six. With that all in her bad she returned her tired piplup to his pokeball and zipped up the bag.

"I'm nothing but a money maker to you and an useless item to everyone else" She said and made a make shift rope. She threw the rope out the window and grabbed her coat.

"Goodbye room, maybe one day ill see you again but in my case I don't plan on coming back." Dawn said as she climbed out to the cold wetness of the outside.

As dawn stepped on the wet grass she felt happiness leaving. Knowing she wouldn't have the burdens she has been living with. But she had no time to celebrate her mother probably already found out that she left. Dawn had no idea where she was going to go until she heard thunder and her face went as red as a cherubi. She then started to run hoping she would make it to Sunyshore city by the end of the day.

)))))Volkner(((((

Volkner was walking around his perfect home when he stopped and heard a thunder storm roar from a distance. He smiled to him self and whispered "An electrifying sound to hear on such a gloomy day." Then then noticed he was thinking about her again.

Her smile, her voice, her power, the way she walks, her hair, her body. Volkner then stopped his train of thought right there. _What was he doing thinking about her body?_he thought to him self. In no way was Volkner perverted. He maybe a 22 year old male but he was a virgin(Surprisingly). He didn't care for that because he always wanted to become a better trainer not no horny dog looking for sex.

He then sighed loudly and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. _Dawn is pretty hot for being ten, like damn. She probably grew some to for it has been 3 years. _Then all of a sudden breaking his train of thought and the quietness of his home. Flint had let himself in.

" Yo! Volkner I was training then this huge storm hit! So I bet you don't mind if I crash here." Flint explained taking his shoes off and squeezing water out of his bight red Afro.

"I don't I have an option. You crash here like every other week for a few days. Plus you came here on purpose because the storm started an hour ago." Volkner said whipping a towel at him so he could clean the floor.

"Hey the storm is not only here its also at Veilstone City, Route 214, Pastoria city and many other places like Twinleaf town and Jubilife. So damn I guess I'm crashing here until the storm stops." He said and jumped on Volkner blue couch.

"Shit. Wait did you say Twinleaf town?" Volkner said and his eyes shot up at flint who was watching TV.

"Yeah here and Twinleaf have it the worst. Which it makes no sense because they are the most far apart places out there." Flint said and took his wet shirt off.

"I'm going to the guest room to put my things in there if you don't mind." Flint said and Volkner nodded his head in a response.

_Dawn lives in Twinleaf, I wonder if she is alright? Nah she is probably at the contest at HeartHome where the weather is perfect. He_ thought to him self and grabbed a beer for flint.

Volkner only drunk with flint on rare occasions. Mostly holidays but since they were stuck in this house he didn't care. It helped him relax his mind like when a chamander finds a shelter during a storm. When Flint came back Volkner threw a beer at him and sat down on the couch.

"Hey have you heard from Dawn recinly?" Volkner ask him as he popped open the bottle.

"Nah, last time I saw here was when she was at a contest I went to see. Stunning she is. But you could tell she was not happy, I talked to her for a while and she gave me a hug before her mother pulled her away she shouted at me "Dawn's going to need to get better so she will practice more." Flint replayed and snorted " poor little dawn, she won first place as usual and they are trying to send her to different regions to see if she is truly the 'best'." Flint finished the sentence off with quotations around the 'best'.

"Damn, I wonder if she remembers me." Volkner sighed and gulped down his beer.

"That's why I talked to her, she said she would kill to see you again but her mother keeps her away from 'boys like that.'" Flint said and punched Volkner in the arm.

Volkner smiled at what Flint said but then took that into deep thought that she might leave the regions.

"Some one got a thing for a 13 year old." Flint said then winked.

Volkner then shot back at flint by stating a true fact about him "Says the 22 year old who dated a 12 year old." flint then turned red.

"She wanted me, she got me, she couldn't handle me, and she left me." Flint said with a smile then he added, "hey she brought the spark back in your life so you have a reason to be with her. Love doesn't have an age." Flint said and with that Volkner smiled.

)))))Dawn(((((

With every step dawn took her feet were aching with pain, Dawn had been running since morning with that she checked her poke-tech that read 3:11 PM. Area: HeartHome city. Weather: High 78 Sunny.

She felt the warmth of the sun that made her feel better but that subsided when she noticed she was in HeartHome where people would be looking for her. She felt her heart race.

As quickly as she could she dove though the crowd and went the opposite direction of the stadium.

She ran as fast as a Rapidash though every thing and to route 212 were the rain was light but cold.

"Come out Staraptor!" She shouted and threw her pokeball.

As the large bird came out the pokeball with her wings spread wide.

"Its OK girl, calm down no more contest for us." Dawn said as the giant bird cuddled up to her.

Dawn took some food out of her bag and fed Staraptor and relaxed for a few minutes.

"Staraptor if you have the energy I need you to fly us away. We are close to HeartHome were they are looking for me to send me back home. I need to fly as close as you can to Sunyshore and I promise you we will be in peace." Dawn pleaded and the bird took the challenge as she puffed up her chest to look brave dawn giggled and climbed out her pokemons back. And flew high up in the sky with no worries or regret of what she had done

She had made the best choice of her life, her pokemon and her do not need to be forced into any contest and are free to do as they pleased. But all wasn't good with her psycho mother sending the police after her daughter so she would need to be careful. But her mother wouldn't know where to look and Sunyshore city was the last place for her to look.

Dawn looked at her poke-tech to see where she was and she was stunned to find out she was right over route 222. 4:47 PM Area: Route 222-Sunyshore City Weather: low 23 stormy with chance of hail and thunder.

Dawn was then concerned and landed safely on the ground.

"Thank you Staraptor, freedom is almost here now rest my precise pokemon." Dawn returned the pokemon and ran the rest remembering where Volkner pointed out where he lived but she took the long way though the forest to not get caught. She crawled to the steps of the house. Her feet have blisters on them, her nose was runny and red, her body was numb, but she made it to her destination of freedom. She knocked on the door hoping for the best as the door flew open to the male she desired to see.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Before the story starts the author has a few words to say...

A/N: Ohmygosh you guysss, people like this story! That means so much to me when people take time out of there day to read my story! you guys make me blush. o/o To be honest I have no idea how long this is going to be... maybe when it gets boring? But for all the VolknerxDawns fans out there I made this story because I felt like some thing was missing between them. Thank you, you guys convinced me not to delete my Fanfiction account. I love you all! Please review for me, that would mean the world for me!

Love you my Lovely's~3

~Emily

)))))Volkner(((((

Volkner heard a knock on the door and then another roar of thunder. _Who could that be? I swear if Flint invited a hooker I will ripe his head off. _He thought to himself as he walked to the door. He turned the nob on the door to see a young girl with dark blue hair in front of him. It then hit him.

"Daw-Dawn?" Volkner managed to chock out.

As the 13 year old looked up to the man she longed to see for years her eyes became teary. She looked him straight in his sea blue eyes and leaped at him. Volkner then managed to catch her and hold her tightly.

"Volkner I missed you so much." Dawn cried out and Volkner put her on her feet but right as he did that she collapsed from the pain in her legs.

"Dawn whats going on?! Why are you here?" Volkner said while picking up the weak, shivering girl princess style.

"I-i only feel safe when I'm with you." Dawn said and manage to crack a weak smile and continued, "I ran here from my home town to find you."

Flint then got up to see whats going on and put a hand on dawns forehead. Her head was burning up from being out in the cold for too long.

"Volkner she has a fever." Flint told him and Volkner held her tighter as she shivered in his arms and held him tighter.

"Dawn I'm going to give you some clothes to change in and I going to put you in bed." Volkner said and walked up a pair of stairs to his room.

"Just don't let them take me away from you." She whispered in his ear. As he walked into the guest room seeing all of flints stuff there he turned around and walked in to his room.

Volkner's room was the most quiet place in the house. He had a King sized bed with two night stand on either sides. His walls were painted yellow and had one large window that took up half of one wall. Across his bed was a large dresser. Then to the right of the dresser was the master bathroom. Volkner then gently placed Dawn on his bed and went in his dresser for a shirt she could change in. He then pulled a shirt that would look like a dress on dawn. He went in the bathroom and turned the water on in the bathtub and closed the blinds in the whole room.

"Dawn I want you to take a bath and then you can sleep in my bed. Just relax and when you wake up ill have some medication for you." Volkner told dawn and helped her up off the bed and then added, "Dawn I will make damn sure that nothing will happen to you."

Dawn then looked up with her blue eyes and hugged Volkner around the neck.

"And I believe you." Dawn replied and he walked out the room closing the door.

)))))Dawn(((((

As the door closed dawn walked in the bathroom and felt the warm sensation of steam hit her body. She took off all of her clothes and stepped in to the warm water feeling relived as the water touched her skin.

As Dawn looked sat in the tub thinking about every little thing that happened today. _Ok first of all I ran away from home and my psycho mother, great. Then instead of leaving this regain I deiced to find my old friend that my mother disproves on, even better. My old friend is 22 year old male gym leader who's name is Volkner with his other male friend 22 year old elite four named flint, fantastic. Now I am sitting in his bathtub naked, fucking awesome. _Dawn then loudly sighed to herself. She then found some shampoo and started to wash her hair.

She felt great as her fingers massage the substance in her hair and didn't want to leave the warm tub.

Dawn then washed the rest of her body and hopped out the tub letting the water go down the drain. Walking around the room with only a towel around on her head and on her body, she walked over to her bag and put her hair clips in there while pulling out some underwear. She then threw over Volkner shirt and put the towels in a laundry basket.

She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned at her appearance. Though she was a petite young lady she still found little flaws in herself. Her hair was an odd color, a dark blue. Her nose was small and well, she just didn't like her self. She looked to much like her mother. But there was nothing she could do about it.

Then all of a sudden she heard her pokeball open up and her piplup came flying towards her with tears in his eyes.

"Hey calm down little fella. I know you don't like to be in your pokeball but I had to." Dawn said as she picked up the screaming bird.

"Piplup pip pip pip." Piplup cried.

"Hey don't worry we are safe now in Volkner house." Dawn said and her piplup pecked her in the cheek.

Dawn started to walk towards the bed and slid underneath the covers. _This bed, its so soft. It smells like Volkner too, such a pleasant scent. I guess its time for me to sleep now._ Then dawn drifted to sleep in the warmth of his bed.

)))))Volkner(((((

When Volkner closed the door he started down the stairs to see flint throwing away his beer bottle.

"Yo how is she?" Flint asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Volkner walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some flu medication and set it there for Dawn.

"Scared, she said some thing about not wanting to be taken away from me." Volkner said and sat down across from flint. When all of a sudden the T.V changed to the news.

"We here are at HeartHome city where the champion Dawn has not showed up for the contest, her mother claimed that she has run away. The search will start tomorrow and will end in 2 days because of the rain. If found please report to the police. Her fans are going crazy here in heart home and trainers are getting upset for not getting to battle this amazing child. Her mother claims she may most likely be in Snowpoint city or in a different region. But all police officers are stopping by houses to see weather she is there or not. If not found it is possible she left to a different regain for better competiton or had an unknown death. More information in 2 days. Sinnoh regain pokemon news station."

After the message was broadcasted the TV turned back to its regular channel it was on.

"Dawn ran away from her home because of all the stress." Volkner whispered.

Silence filled the room as pokemon masters look at each other. The storm roared outside. Volkner glanced at the clock which read 7:18 PM.

"Dude, this is bad. The police will come here tomorrow asking if she is here." Flint said and stroked his big Afro.

"Looks like were going to lie no way in hell am I letting them take Dawn away from me." Volkner declared and stood up.

"Ill help you with any thing I could since I'm staying here for awhile." Flint added and stood up. There heads all turned to the stairs as they heard foot steeps walking down. As they all expected Dawn to be up, but it happened to be her Lucario who escaped from his pokeball.

"Lucario, one of dawns most powerful pokemon." Volkner said and then smiled remembering how this pokemon took down his luxray and riachu. Indeed a powerfull pokemon who predicted what move they were going to do next.

"Lucario." Lucario smiled as he also had that memory brought back to him.

"Hmpt, I forgot lucario can understand human language. Pretty impressive for a pokemon." Flint said as the intelligent pokemon went to the corner and started to meditate.

"I'm going to check on Dawn, flint make sure that Luxray doesn't get in a fight with lucario." Volkner commanded as he went up the stairs and into his room to find dawn sitting up with her piplup in her lap.

"Oh sorry Dawn." Volkner said as he closed the door behind him, walking up to the bed and taking a seat.

"Its fine." Dawn said with a smile when a big crack of thunder roared outside which made dawn jump in Volkner arms.

"Sorry thunder is kinda scary." Dawn whispered then blushed seeing she was being held by Volkner.

"Like I said ill protect you from everything and anything." Volkner whispered in her ear.

Dawn then sat up on Volkner and look at him in the eyes with both arms wrapped around his neck. She then felt Volkner wrap his arms around her waist making her blush even more.

"Isn't that what people say when they love some one?" Dawn said resting her forehead on his.

He then replied with "I guess you can say I love you dawn."

As they both leaned in to fill the gap in between them the door swung open causing dawn to fly backwards as well as Volkner.

"Hehe whoops." Flint chuckled.

"HAVENT YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING?" Volkner shouted at flint was leaning against the door way.

"Not when your Luxray is going to fight Lucario in a few minuets." Flint said as he held a leash that tied to luxray so he wouldn't run.

"My Lucario got out of the pokeball?" Dawn question seeing all of her pokeballs were on the floor.

"LUCARIOOOO!" Dawn sang happily.

They then heard foot steps running up stairs and dashing in between Flint and Luxray. As loyal as Lucario was he stood in front of dawn. Dawn was smiling seeing how well she raised him.

"Flint you can put him in the pokemon play room." Volkner said and sighed sadly.

"Lucario you can meditate in here I don't mind as long as Volkner doesn't mind." Dawn commanded her pokemon looking over to Volkner for permission.

"Of course, I apologize for my Pokemon's behavior." Volkner replied as Lucario walked over to the corner and started to float in the air while meditating.

"Sorry Dawn about the whole-" Volkner then got cut of by dawns finger pressed up against his lips.

"Don't worry about it, I'm upset to.' Dawn whispered back and yawned.

"How about we just sleep on it?" Volkner suggested as he crawled under the covers with dawn and held her close to him.

"I always dreamed that this would happened." Was the last thing dawn said as she feel asleep in Volkner arms. Nothing mattered to the both of them as long as they had each other

To be continued...

A/N: Aww now wasn't that just perfect because I'm blush madly right now o/o I will post another chapter as soon as possible! Will Dawn be safe with Volkner? Will the police find dawn? When will there be their first kiss and what the hell is flint going to do while staying at Volkner's house for a week? Found out more soon in 'Sounds of Thunder' chapter 3!

Love you my Lovely's~3 Muh.

~Emilyy


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Aaaaaaa! Im so sorry! I will be posting late because I have been in the hospital ;-; It sucks you guyss. But I never forgot about this story! You know got to go to the doctors, school is coming up, basketball tryouts are next week. We will see how every thing goes ^^; enjoy~

Love you my Lovelys! Muh.

)))))Dawn(((((

As Dawn got she saw that she was still cuddled up to Volkner and the rain was still pouring hard. The warmth of the bed made her not get up but she just sat up looking around the room. She saw her Lucario still meditating and maintaining his power. Her Lucario needs to meditate every now and again, but he hasent been doing it in awhile so that's why he was up all night doing so. She then felt Volkner shift his postion to his head on her lap and his arms wrapped around her waist. In doing so he shifted the shirt to be also up at her waist exposing her long slim legs and her bright pink underwear.

Dawn was blushing madly. _Oh my gosh my I'm half naked in Volkner bed with him next to me. When he wakes up this is going to be awkward I just know it._ Dawn thought to her self as volkner keep moving in his sleep. Dawn then looked to see her piplup asleep at the foot of the bed. As all of a sudden Lucario stood up and walk over to the bed look at Dawn and Volkner. He then had a confused look on his face.

"I-I can explain Lucario..." Dawn Stuttered

Her lucario didn't seem to care, all that matters to him is no more contest every day so he laid down by dawn and fell asleep while down stroked his fur. _This is the perfect life I wanted to live, laying down with my pokemon with Volkner by my side. Wait do I love this man? I'm not pushing him away when he gets close to me, or the fact that I'm letting him see me half naked... is that love? _Dawn started to question herself and what the meaning of life was.

"Then what is Love?" Dawn asked out loud when flint popped his head though the door.

"I can help you with that." He replied and walked in to see how she was postioned as.

"Don't ask just help me up." Dawn said and turned away with embarrassment.

As flint came in the room he grabbed dawns arms and lifted her to freedom. As Volkner was still passed out. He then carried her dawn the stairs and into the kitchen which he placed her down on a chair and went go get breakfast.

"Thank you my good sir." Dawn replied with a giggle. Flint then found 2 bowels and some pikachu-o's and poured some for you while adding milk and a spoon. As he walk over to the table and gave her the bowel and sat down right across from Dawn.

"Dawn why did you ask what is love?" Flint said after taking a spoon full of cereal.

"Well um... I think I love Volkner." Dawn said and hid her head as usual.

Flint then chuckled at the statement she had made. He never thought he would be having this conversation with Dawn but she is getting older and needs to learn.

"Dawn there is different types of 'Love', Family Love, Friendly love, and then there is couple love." Flint explained and tried to avoid eye contact to make it less awkward. But that didn't happen because he knew that this conversation might lead to sex then every thing else he didn't want to talk about with her.

"Flint, I know about every thing you are trying to tell me, yes I might love Volkner 'Couple wise' and I know I love you 'Family wise' your like my brother I never had." With that dawn looked up and smiled at the man with a large Afro and no shirt. Flint then reached out and shook her hair.

"I always wanted a little sister." Flint said and dawn countiuned with her subject

"ANYWAYS, how do I know I love Volkner and its not just Lust?" Dawn asked finishing her bowel of cearl. Flint's face then went as red as the afro on his head. Dawn stood up and placed both of there bowels in the sink then in the dishwasher.

"DAMNIT DAWN I WAS TRYING TO AVOID THIS." Flint shouted then countiuned, "Dawn love is when you actually care about the person your with, you want to spend every second by them and never want to leave there side, and lust is just about the sex and pleasure you get from each other. WHICH YOU SHOULD NOT KNOW ABOUT. But there you go, now tell me do you love Volkner?"

Dawn then blushed picturing her and Volkner in bed having... she then erased that and looked on how much she missed him and thought about him every day wondering if he is safe. She then looked up and into Flints hazel eyes,

"Flint, I love Volkner." Dawn said and flint smiled as he hugged her.

)))))Volkner(((((

When Volkner woke up he felt that dawn wasn't next to him any more. He then jumped up and saw her pokemon and calmed down. _She here, she's safe. That's all I need to know but the police will be here soon. _Volkner thought to himself and forced himself to get up. He felt like he should of rested more but he needed to see dawn or to have her be next to him while he sleeps to calm him down. As Volkner waked to the bathroom to fresh in up he noticed he felt a lot better just by seeing dawns things here. _Shes mine _he thought to himself. Of course not property wise, he would never think of Dawn that way, but as in his to love and show compassion to.

Volkner then started down the stairs to see Flint watching tv and dawn playing with his Luxray. But when she saw him she ran up and jumped in his arms.

"Volkner your up!" She squealed with joy as he carried her with one arm.

"Wow Your strong Volkner! Did you work out within the 3 years I haven't seen you?" Dawn stated and smiled while playing with his hair.

"hmpt, more like sulking in his depression." Flint said and laughed. But that all ended when there was a knock on the door and a voice yelling "Police open up!"

Thats when everyone sprung into action flint took dawn up stairs to put her in one of the closets and sprinted down back on the couch and Volkner opened the door.

The old icy wind and rain rushed in as Volkner opened the door to the police officers.

"Hello Volkner sorry to bother you on a day like this but have you seen this girl?" Officer jenny asked holding up a picture of Dawn. With the sericus face volkner replied with "No ma'am havent seen her since I battled her and gave her a well deserved badge."

"Very well then. If you see her please call us." The officer said and drove of on her motercycle.

Volkner then closed the door and sighed with relief.

"Yo where is she?" Volkner asked flint.

"Upstairs master bathroom closet." Flint said and changed the channel.

Volkner dashed up the stairs though his bedroom and in the closet to see poor little dawn in the closet whispering "Are they gone?"

With a nodded dawn was relived and had Volkner help her get out of the closet and put her on the bathroom counter.

Dawn sat on the counter while Volkner was standing in front her. She wrapped her legs around his waist which caught him off guard.

"No way your escaping from me." Dawn whispered to him.

"Who said I would try?" Volkner replied back as he wrapped his arms around the small waist dawn had pulling her close to him.

"Volkner I don't care anymore, As long as I'm with you I don't care where I am. I-i Love you Volkner with all my heart." Dawn whispered again in his ear.

"There hasn't been a day in the past few years that I have not thought of you. Every waking moment, every dream I had, every battle I was in I thought about that day when I could see you again. You haunted my mind and now that your with me I refused yo let you go." Volkner whispered back to her with a low growl and their eyes met.

"I Love you Dawn, and I don't care about what any one says."

"I Love you Volkner and I will never leave your arms." With that being said Volkner closed the gap in between them and there lips met.

As Volkner lips traced Dawns it felt like the world had stopped for them. Dawn brought her arms around his neck and pulled him in close, like she knew what she was doing. With that said they both broke for air and rested there heads on each others forehead. Finally after 3 years of being apart they were back together and nothing could separate them. There love for each other could conquer all.

Dawn then looked up seeing that Volkner had also enjoyed every second of there first kiss. Her Cheeks were burning up as Volkner lifted his head from hers. Dawn was speechless as Volkner creased her cheeks with his hands. _She taste like fresh strawberry, I wish I could get more but I cant take her inacense away from her... not yet with that being said. I finally got the girl I love to be with me._ Volkner thought to himself.

)))))Dawn(((((

As dawn turned her gaze to the door way she saw Lucario standing there with his face flushed with pink.

"I told you Lucario its hard to explain." As Dawn said that Volkner nuzzled to her neck biting at her skin and leaving marks on it.

As Lucario walked away down the stairs Volkner lifted dawn off the counter. Soft moans escaped Dawns mouth with Volkner's teeth nipping at her neck. The height and age difference was major but that didn't stop anything. Dawn then started to rub her neck feeling goosebumps as she just thought of what just happened. Volkner saw that she was rubbing her neck and felt embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry about that I was getting carried away." Volkner apologized as dawn laid down on the bed.

"Its fine, if you noticed I didn't stop you for a reason." Dawn said and winked at him making his red across his face.

"Now leave I need to change into fresh clothes." Dawn winked at him and started looking though her bag.

"Come down the stirs when your done." Volkner said and started out the door and closed it. Leaning on the wall thinking about the event that's just happened to him. That kiss has changed both of there lives forever.

To be continued...?

or not?

A/N: Yeah I'm going to leave you guys hanging while I come up with more ideas for my story. Sorry for the short chapter(: If you have any questions please ask and I will answer! Thank you for reading this chapter! I must say either way there will be another chapter but will it conclude our young lovers? Will Dawns mom find her? What the fuck happened to ash? Will Volkner take Dawn out to public? Or will there love be forever a secret? Find out next time on 'Sounds of Thunder' Chapter 4!

Love you my Lovey's~ !

~Emily~


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I'm back! Feelin better then ever. Lol kinda, but im well enough to start writing so thats a good sighn! From all the pain I was in I got some ideas that will make things intersting... Read to find out!

Love you my lovely's~

Emily

~Next Day~

)))))Dawn(((((

"Come on Volkner. Best buds right?" Flint said in his most high pitch voice ever with puppy dog eyes.

"No. Now, GET YOUR ASS UP AND LETS GO." Volkner screamed as he gathered up his pokemon in their pokeball and put on his jacket.

Flint grouned loudly and got up to get his pokemon. Volkner was making flint go with him to the gym. They were both planing on staying with dawn but the trainers were killing each other to battle. Plus if flint was there he could help him with double battles to get theough them faster..

"Sorry Dawn, ill be back as soon as possibal." Volkner said.

"But I want to come!" Dawn pouted and crossed her arms around her chest, like a true child.

"If they catch you im going to lose you and I promised I will never let that happen. In a few days ill take you out to dinner or some thing." Volkner whispered and kissed her on her forehead. But in his suprise she pulled him to her lips and planted a kiss. As she ran her hands in his blond spiky hair.

"A electircflying kiss." He replied with as flint came down the stairs.

"Get a room you too!" Flint said and looked outside to see the rain was subsiding but thunder was still rumbling.

"Perhaps later." Volkner replied with as walking to the door and flint punched him in his arm and the sounds of there laughter left the room.

"Bye Dawn!" They both replied with and walked out.

As the door closed Dawn sighed thinking she and her pokemon had the whole house to herself. She walked up stairs into Volkners room and cleaned up her things and made the bed. She dident know as she was fixing the bed her piplup flew through the air and crashed into the wall with a squeal. She laughed and picked up her little blue penguin and saw lucario walk up to her. Lucario was always a tough pokemon who rarely showed emotion, his mind set was only about getting things done. But latly since she had been relaxing, so has lucario. Dawn sat down on the bed as did her mysterious Lucario. She looked at him and remembered when she first got him as a egg that hatched in to a rilou. How happy she was she cried. She trained him with sttrict rules to make him strong. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered he was the most powerful and defeated Cynthia's last pokemon with a big bang. Lucario then turned to look at her when she hugged him.

His eyes eyes were wide and shocked at first but he hugged back with a little smile. Dawn then got up and decided to check out the rest of the house with her lucario and piplup. She walked though the hallways and opened a door on the left to see a big room filled with slides a punching bag, training gear and so many toys for pokemon. Piplups eyes wide as he into the room as did lucario.

"Whoa, so this is were Volkner puts his pokemon." Dawn said as she walked in the large room. Bigger then both of Volkner's room and the guest bed room combined. Dawn thought for a second if her rapidash would fit in here and then pictured every thing setting on fire.

"Whoops, Lopunny, staraptor, Luxray come out for some fun!" Dawn shouted and flashes of white came out of the pokeball realseing her prized pokemon.

There eyes wided as staraptor fleww up to the nest at the top of the room. _Seems like volkner also included a place for flying types with a nest, and a few other things._ Dawn thought and saw her pokemon having fun. But her lucario was training by using his moves on the punching bag and lifting some weights.

"Im going to leave you guys in here there's food already in the 12 bowels?" Dawn questioned seeing 12 bowels alined against the wall. _Volkner must have added them for me. He's so sweet._ Dawn said and closed the door and opening another one. As she opened the door she saw another pair of stairs leading up to a third floor or the attic maybe. She noticed that their was webs everywhere. He hasent been up here in a while. Dawn thought walking up the stairs seeing boxes piled on each other labeled different things, old memory's, childhood, photos, ect. A box caught Dawns eyes that was labbled "Bad Memorys".

As curios as dawn is she didn't want to invade his privacy. But she did it anyways. She pulled out her pocketknife she always keep with her, and cut open the box causing dust to fly everywhere. She saw photos of him and a girl maybe 17 or 18? Her hair was long and brown with pig tails at the top._ Its Jasmine! He dated Jasmine?_ She thought to herself picturing the girl who was constantly on the beach just standing there waiting. That thought scared her. Jasmine always had that blank expression on her, like in a scary movie where before someone snaps they always have that same expression. As she looked though the photos she saw how much in love they were. Oddly enough It kinda made her jealous seeing that. She didn't know why but it just did.

"But why was this is the box of bad memory's?" She questioned putting it bad. And leaving attic. As she walked around the house finding different rooms to places she sat down on his couch watching t.v thinking about Jasmine and Volkner, she couldn't get them out of her head. Making dawn get up and walk to the window looking at the beach and looking back was none other than the gym leader Jasmine stareing right back at her as she titled her head to the side. Scaring dawn as she screamed "ep." And hid under a blanket.

"Dawn don't worry your safe." She told herself and smiled. But right when her confidence when up a loud clang of thunder sweep across the sky.

"I'm done." Dawn announced and walk to the kitchen hearing the door knob turn. Thinking it was Volkner she smiled and looked only seeing that Jasmine had pick locked the locked door to let herself in.

"Hello Dawn." Jasmine said and walked in closing the door.

"Ja-ja-jasmine?" Dawn questioned and stood up cluching her dress.

"The news said that went to a different region? What are you doing sleeping with my Volkner?" Jasmine darkly said.

"Who said I was having sex with Volkner?" Dawn asked dumbfounded. Jasmine then grabbed her arm pinned her to the ground and held a knife to her throat.

"Don't make me look like a fool cunt." She cussed into dawns face as she was groaning in pain.

"What do you want." Dawn barley said.

"Get out of Volkner's life. Go back to your dear little mother, back to the contest and we will act like none of this happened." Jasmine then brought the knife to Dawns face and continued, "Or I will take my little friend here to help me."

"I make Volkner happy, we love each other and nothing can break that." Dawn spit though her teeth struggling under the 18 year old body.

"I bet a dead body of a whore can change that?" Jasmine warned dawn.

"Oh so your killing your self." Dawn laughed making Jasmine take the knife and cutting the side of her cheek. Dawn shirked in pain.

"Looks like we have a smartass here." Jasmine began, as she watched the dark red substance pour out of Dawns cheek"Well say your last words Dawn." Jasmine said and the door opened to Volkner and flint. Jasmine then turned around in surprised and dawn kick her sending her back into Volkner.

"Jasmine what the hell are you doing." Volkner shouted helping dawn.

"Showing the bitch not to mess with us." Jasmine said and ran to dawn with the knife but flint held her down.

"Jasmine 'us' hasn't been together for years!" Volkner explained as he held dawn in his arms. "plus we dated for two weeks." He added.

"Volkner she broke in and tried to kill me." Dawn said not shaken at all acting like this wasn't the first time an assassin or someone tried to kill her.

"Its a shame I diffident." Jasmine added as flint threw her against the wall holding her by her neck.

"Tell me one thing that shouldn't stop me from killing you." Flint growled watching the young women stuggle under his grip with his angered eyes.

"The blood she is going to spill on the floor." Volkner jokey said and Flint threw her out the house closing the door with a big slam.

They all just stood there for while thinking that Dawn could have been killed. They then heard jasmine scream outside and they ran to see what was happening. When the door was open they say Lucario using the force on Jasmin lifting her up and choking her.

"Lucario just use Aura Sphere to send here away from here!" Dawn commanded and he did as he was told. As the girl was struck by the blue sphere she was sent back down to the beach and not seen again.

As the rain hit her skin and her dress she looked up in the sky with the two most important people by her side. On this day she was almost killed and never to be seen again. Her Lucario then stood in front of her. For the first time, she saw her lucario have tears coming out of his eyes. She pulled him in for a hug. She then let go and he walk over to Volkner and bowed his head walking back inside the house as so did flint.

"What are you doing back so early?" Dawn asked looking up at the tall blond looking out into the city.

"The trainers were so easy that it only took 3 hours to defeat them all." He replied closing his eyes and smiled his half smiled dawn loved making her blush.

"And what where you doing getting killed?" Volkner replied.

"Haters gonna hate." Dawn replied as Volkner picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing dating Jasmine?" Dawn questioned.

"Trying to find the love of my life, then I noticed she was here all along." Volkner said and started to kiss dawn.

Dawn accepted the kiss, kissing back passionately and running her fingers in his hair. Felling the softness of it made her crazy. The kiss turned more passionate by every little thing they did, the lip biting, the playing of there tongues and just the atmosphere they felt. Dawn broke the kiss.

"I have to confess, Jasmine thought I having sex with you all ready." Dawn said and blushed turning away.

"Im not that kind of person and neither are you. Thanks for making this awkward dawn." Volkner said with a straight face."Don't bring that up again Dawn." Volkner said slightly aggressively.

"Volkner it was awkward from the start." Dawn replied back as walking away into the house leaving Volkner thinking.

)))))Volkner(((((

_The age difference Volkner, the age difference. You crossed the line with that kiss and you know it. You cant get fucking carried a way like that. You may hurt her one day. Remember she is a child who grew up to fast. She is still, no matter how you look at it, she is still a 13 year old child. The fact that she is bring up sex shouldn't arouse you but should concern you. Your 22 and she is 13 that's a 9 year age difference. Your not getting any younger. But either way I love her more to ever think of her as my daughter or as a sister. But I must be careful with what I do. You never know what may happen. But whatever happens, happens all I need her to know is how much I love her and I will always be here for her no matter what she choices. _Volkner thought to himself. Tilting his head back to let the droplets of rain hit his face. Feeling the cold refreshing rain he smiled. He opened his eyes and ran his hands though his blond spiky hair, some thing he knew turned Dawn on, as she was constenly touching his hair. It was cute to him. He also adored her hair. The color was so unique, it stood out to him. That's always what Volkner loved. He always blended in with everyone but when he met Dawn how she was always positive even around negative people she was just so-Different. Thats what he loved about her. Volkner snapped out of his thought and noticed he was soaking wet.

Volkner walked inside to see Flint giving Dawn a piggy-back ride while her Luxray and his had there tails entwined and sitting by each other. He then decided to take off his jacket and shirt rather than to wear it and get sick. As he took off his shirt he noticed Dawn on the floor by the luxrays staring at him when a flood of red filled her face. As she saw Volkner take off his black shirt reveling his pale skin and a six pack. Dawn had seen Flint without a shirt multipy times seeing that "A shirt dosent need to cover all of this." Flint once told her as he showed her his tan 8 pack and tried to pick up some girls. But dawn had never in her life thought about volkner with out a shirt. Sure she felt his chest a few times but never saw what was hidden. Volkner than ran his hands though his hair again making dawn go mad. Volkner then walked by dawn and leaned in close to her face as she sat on the ground trying to turn away.

"I'm sorry did I do some thing wrong?" Volkner said in a suductivei voice. As he walked up stairs leaving dawn with a nose bleed.

A/N: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH. Sorry about all the sex refense in this! But come on, think about it. Hope you like the little surprise with Jasmine! Personaly, I hate her and I hate it when people pair Volkner and Jasmin! Blah. Sorry about the age gap in this! Tried to keep it realistic and to be honest I like it (; I might change this to rated M soon if it gets to far... But I promse you more and more surpises will come! Stay tune for more 'Sounds of Thunder' Chapter 5!

Love you my Lovelys!

~Emily


	5. Chapter 5

)))))Dawn(((((

As dawn sat thinking about what happen Flint shouted

"DAMN IT VOLKNER." his voice echoed in the house when you hear Volkner replied back

"Just trying to have fun." followed by a laugh that made dawns heart melt.

Dawn then smiled and laughed along. She was happy knowing she could made someone happy in life. Dawn then got up and walked up stairs to see a little jolteon on Volkner bed.

"AWWWWWWW. IT'S SO CUTE!" Dawn screamed and dove on the bed by it.

Dawn loved all the eevee forms and wished she could have her own leafeon. She remembered how when Volkner brought out his jolteon out how she squealed at how it was so cute. It was depressing seeing it faint from her Lucario.

Dawn layed on the bed right by it staring at his eyes and the bright yellow fur it had. When Volkner came out the bathroom from a shower. Lucky he had pants on but no shirt. Dawn looked up and blushed madly again.

"I see you met my jolteon." Volkner said and sat on the bed by the small blue headed girl.

"Y-yeah, I wish I could get a eevee and train it." Dawn responded.

As Volkner layed by Dawn she looked into his eyes and she knew she loved him. He was perfect for her. All of a sudden it got quiet outside. Dawn jumped off the bed and opened the window to see the storm had stopped and the sun was at its highest.

"Yeah it stopped raining!" Dawn squealed with joy as Volkner stood up and stood behind dawn with his hands wrapped around her waist and his head resting on her head.

"I guess it did." Volkner said with a smile."But I'm going to miss the rain." He said and sighed.

"But why we can go on the beach now!" Dawn exclaimed and turned facing him.

"The sounds of Thunder is what brought us together." Volkner said as he pulled dawn in for a soft kiss.

"_And the sound of thunder will keep us together."_

_~Dawn and Volkner~_

;-; Such a chessy ending I know. But I needed to finish this! Thank you to anyone who read this whole story! Sorry for it being rushed there was soposed to be like 3 more chapters about them but I had a lot going on lately. I will be posting a new story maybe next week also dawn and Volkner! But Volkner is much more sercius now.. Thank you once again for reading!

~Love you my lovelys

Emily


End file.
